


Tony finds out his son is a vigilante

by LovelyAnathema



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Family Secrets, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Identity Reveal, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAnathema/pseuds/LovelyAnathema
Summary: And of course he has issues with it."As he was getting closer, he felt uneasy again. It wasn't a nice place he was heading, it was a dark alley. He found his son’s backpack under a big and heavy garbage container. Secured with what it seem to be a spiderweb.Oh, hell no."
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 219





	Tony finds out his son is a vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> I just love those fics where a Protective TonyTM finds out his son is out there risking his life, and this is my take on it :)
> 
> I’d like to say that English is not my first language, so if there’s any mistakes please let me know. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was almost midnight when a Spider-Man crawled his way into the terrace of the Stark Tower. Honestly, it was kind of a miracle that nobody had noticed him yet or even made any comment about it, but in a twisted way, he could understand. This was the former Avenger's quarter so maybe it wasn't that weird if a new superhero made it a frequent place, right? Besides, it's New York, man, weirder things have being seen before...

Peter was kind of glad no one was home tonight, he really wasn't in the mood to enter through a lower store in the tower and make his way through the emergency stairs right now. Not only it was tiring but the possibility of someone noticing was way to high for his liking, and he didn't went through the trouble of hacking F.R.I.D.A.Y to ignore the vigilante climbing his way into the building,anyway.

He went to take a quick shower and got into his bed, sighing. He was exhausted, he had taken quite a beating that night when he stopped some guys harassing a couple of girls. His reflexes were fast, but in order to protect the girls he served as a human shield for them. But it was nothing that wouldn't be healed after a good night of sleep… Kind of worrying to have that calculated already…

**_________________________**

When Peter woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that the light entering his room was suspiciously bright. He took one look at the clock…

Dammit.

Maybe programing F.R.I.D.A.Y to let him sleep a little bit longer in the mornings wasn’t the best of his ideas. But sue him, he really needed to sleep and given his dad wasn’t around as much anymore, nothing could really stop him so... 

Yeah, lately, the older man had been neck deep into the resolution of the Accords and when he was home, he was just as tired as Peter, who usually tended to spend his free time on patrol anyway; so they haven’t seen each other as much they had wanted to. But right now was not the time to think about it, so he made his way out of the house

Usually, he prefered using public transport to get to school. When he was little, his aunt and uncle taught him how to use the train because “ _you couldn’t live in New York and not know how to find your way there”_ And he liked to remember them in little ways.

But today the teen couldn’t afford to be late, he had a Spanish test at first hour, so swinging to school it was. Besides it helped preventing anyone from figuring out Spider-man schedule, right?

It’s friday, so he could stay out patrolling without regretting the next morning. He tried to not feel guilty as he send the text.   
  


_Hey. dad, can I go over to Neds today after school? We need to get this project done for monday…_

_Also there’s this marathon of scify 80’s movies and we want to catch up_

_Why do you like that cringy movies so much when you can literally enter the workshop whenever you want is beyond me?_

_But sure… Do you want happy to take you both to his house?_

_Nah, we’ll be fine._

_Thanks :)_

_Have fun._

_Anything comes up, call me_

_Yep, love you <3 _

_Love you too, kiddo._

He hated lying like that to his dad, but it was necessary

**_________________________**

  
  


Sighing, Tony put his phone away. As much as he missed spending time with his son, solving the Accords thing was a top priority; it alone was already a pain in the ass, but then Rogers had to make the matters more complicated trying to protect the murde… No, better not to go there. The air was still tainted with resentment, betrayal and grief as it was. Adding Ross to the mix was almost infuriating.

God, he really needed a vacation. After this was over, he was gonna take Peter and (hopefully) Pepper to a new place for all them to relax and make new happy memories there. Hell, he could manage to come up with an excuse to take Happy with them; Rhody, on the other hand, would be more difficult to convince but maybe if he-

His train of thought was interrupted by the sudden movement of the room. He looked up to the screen and watched what seem to be enhanced humans making a riot in Times Square.

Considering that most of the team was unavailable at the moment, and him and Rhodey were both in D.C. there wasn't really another option than to send some of the armours there.

Tony was suddenly really glad that Peter’s school and Ned’s house were relatively far enough from the place. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case with their home (honestly, what's new?) so maybe Peter would have to spend the night (possibly the weekend) with his friend as well.

**_________________________**

Spider Man was sitting in a rooftop when he noticed the police patrols and fire trucks rushing chaotically all the way since Long Island Expy. Deciding to help, he managed to follow them until he saw they were about to cross East River… Just too close home.

But he could hear the chaos near them, the sobs, the screams, the destruction. And he wasn’t going to stand there doing nothing when he could help someone out.

He would have to limite to get as much civilians as he could to a safe place, take care any menace close by, and stay on the ground, out of view of S.H.I.E.L.D or God forbid, his dad. Hopefully things wouldn't need them to show up as well.

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

God, it was exhausting

After getting a family out of the harm’s way, a mutant noticed him. His spidey sense alerted him soon enough to dodge acid that seem to be coming out his mouth.

 _Fuck_.

“Hey buddy, need any Zantac?” he shouted, landing on the wall.

Sourguy spited towards him

“Maybe a glass of milk? I heard that helps” he shoot a web towards the guys mouth. Which dissolved in matter of seconds. _Double fuck_

“Shut up!” Shouted the guy as he grabbed a mailbox from the ground and threw it to Peter as if was an empty cardboard box. Right, so he had super strength too. 

“Cool, cool, alright, new plan” the teen murmured. He aimed a web to Sourguy’s legs, hoping for the best.

The mutant fell and he took the chance to web down his hands, legs and every limp up to the neck, leaving his head in an angle that shouldn't do much harm even if he spitted.

But he was wrong. Silly of him to think that Sourguy would go out without a fight, because the guy went for it again, and even if he dodged just in time it got to the lamppost behind him and- “Auch” he literally saw stars.

The mutant took advantage of the fact that the teen fell with the hit and spat on him again. This time, it hitted his torso.

“Wow, I’ve probably should’ve stayed inside my house”

Suddenly he could hear his dad’s thrusters and despite being exactly what he had being avoiding all those months, he could help to feel safe 

**_________________________**

“It seems someone else is on our side” said Rhodey through the comms. Just as their armours were nearly enough to see the battle camp. “Reports say the guy has helped evacuated most of the civilians”.

“Yeah, well, let’s give them a hand” said Tony trying to keep the eagerness of his voice away. 

You see, there was this underground business that made and sold weapons out of Chitauri Tech all around New York, and the main head was aiming to get his hands on the jet he, Tony, was trying to ship to a new location with the newest weapons and advances of the Avengers for examination.

However, the so called “Vulture” (the audacity to called themselves like that, right?) never went past _trying_ to kidnap said jet, all because a vigilante came just in time to prevent them from going for more. Granted he had to crash the plane to do it, but the tech was saved and the city wouldn’t have to face that kind of crimes on a daily basis.

After that, Tony had wanted to give the guy a proper thanks but he was sneaky. You didn’t have to be a genius to tell Spidey didn’t wanted to be found and he respected that.It was understandable in their field of work and it was the least Tony could do.

And he was almost sure, it was about Spider-Man helping up there. It was kind of far to his work zone, but he wasn’t about to complain for the extra pair of hands; even with the iron legion on their side, they were short in numbers. And maybe he could finally talk to the vigilante and thank him for saving his ass.

So with all that time to get the job gone.

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

After what seem like a couple of hours they were almost done, he and Rhodes had decided to split up to clear the sight of any leftovers

He had just turned around when he catched a glimpse of the fight between one of the mutants and a red covered man.

Tony couldn't get in time to prevent the mutant from spraying _acid?_ on him, but just enough to knock him out before the mutant went for the final punch. After a quick check, he realised that he had been the last one

He threw a glance at the vigilante with curiosity and saw the nasty wound on his chest. Whatever he wanted to tell him could wait. 

“Hey, honey bear, everything is clear now, but the spiderling got hurt needs medical attention” He said as said guy slowly tried to stand up. “Maybe you should lay down for a bit, how’s the chest?”

The teen managed to say “Just hur… hurts a… l-little” with a raspy voice as he struggled to get a better view from his torso

“Yeah, you took quite a hit. But don’t worry, help is already on the way” 

That certainly got Spider-Man’s attention, because the next thing Tony knew, the guy started to struggle desperately to push himself up 

“No, the- they can’t...I-I mean, I’m fine, I’m fine!” Spidey said.

“Hey, hey, hey” Tony reached for the guy’s shoulders with a little more strength than necessary, but Spidey was enhanced after all “Try to take it slow. This people know how to deal with this kind of things. Trust me” he lowered his voice in an attempt to calm the kid

“I’m alright, dad” Spider-Man said as he tried to push him off. Peter realised his mistake as soon as he closed his mouth. 

  
  
  


Time stopped.

  
  
  


The older man’s brain circuited for a moment. He could recognize that voice anywhere. He was imagining things, right? Still, he couldn’t help himself as he tried to reap the Spider-Man’s mask off.

Half of _Peter’s_ face was exposed for a _microsecond_. But it was enough.

“Peter-”

But Spider-Man was already up, holding his mask in place and taking a few steps back

“W-w-what? No! J-just don’t -- Bye!” And just like that Spidey shoot a web and ran off.

The billionaire was in shock. He really couldn’t move but he _had_ to go after him. But just about he was about to take off, Rhodey’s voice interrupted him.

“Hey, Tones, where is the Spider guy?”

Right, the mission. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't go in search for the identity thief, evil clone. shape shifter, or even worse…. his son now. Not with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents there and the shitstorm of the Acords going on.

“He took off… I…”

Rhodey knew something was up as soon as he heard his friend’s voice.

“Wasn’t he hurt?”

Tony went pale. _Holy shit, he was hurt_ . He wanted to think that there was not way in hell that they were in fact Peter, even if that would just confirm that the universe was there out for him, but if it was really Peter… _His son had a huge wound across the fucking chest._

Seeing that his friend was on the verge of a panic attack, Rhodey could only guess that whatever had happened really shocked him, maybe the vigilante was gruesomely wounded or dead...

“Hey, it’s okay, maybe they’re a robot or enhanced healing, man. It’s alright, it’s already over”

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he loved Rhodey to the core. Yet, he thought that his wasn’t something he could tell him yet.

“Yeah, it’s just… I don’t know” and he took off. “I need to go to my workshop to… fix something on the coding of my suit. See you tomorrow, honey bear”

Yeah, he just postpone an official meeting without further notice but fuck it, he was Tony fucking Stark and and was about to have a crisis. His only regret was to leave Rhodey on the edge.

“F.R.I, call Peter”

“Connecting, boss”

It went straight to voicemail.

“ _Hey, it’s Peter! I can’t answer right now, but just text me and I- Ned! Okay, bye!_ ”

He tried again, and again, and again.

He hated to break his son’s privacy but given the circumstances… ”F.R.I.D.A.Y. track Peter’s phone”

“Not located” _Shit._

“Try his inhaler then” Even though Peter hadn’t an attack in a couple of years, but they agreed to always carry one just in case. What? He was a good _and_ anxious dad, sue him.

After a few seconds, he could see the location.

**Queens.**

No exactly Ned’s house, but _maybe_ they were just hanging around.

As he was getting closer, he felt uneasy again. It wasn't a nice place he was heading, it was a dark alley. He found his son’s backpack under a _big and heavy_ garbage container. Secured with what it seem to be a spiderweb.

Oh, hell no.

**_________________________**

As soon as he made sure he wasn’t being followed, Peter numbly headed to the Queensboro Bridge and crawled underneath the structure. 

He had fucked up big this time. He lost the battle with the mutant right in front of his dad, ended up outing himself to the last person he would’ve wanted tto and, on the top of it, his chest burned and he didn’t know what to do.

His dad had seen it, and the teen knew that he wasn’t gonna be happy about it. But he couldn’t stop. Being Spider-Man was important, he could help people, he could make a difference, so he had to.

After a short break down he pulled himself together and started to consider his options.

He could pretend that it didn’t happen, play fool and have to deal with a paranoiac dad for a couple of months, but it would probably only make it worse for when he actually found out. 

Or he could go ahead, talk to his dad. deal with consequences of his actions… And hope to get to an agreement with his dad, and even the U.N. because he wasn’t going to quit Spider-Man.

He took a deep breath and began swinging to Queens.

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

Oh. 

_Oh._

His backpack was gone.

Ok, so either his dad found it or someone else did. But the latter was unlikely so…

So up to the tower he went.

Even though Peter knew he was postponing the inevitable, he opted to climb into his room instead of using the door. He didn't really wanted to face his dad in full attire and with the wound still exposed.

Except life wasn't just jus about to give the teen what he wanted because as soon as he settled his feet on his bedroom floor, the window snapped closed and the lights turned on. 

The vigilante sighed, he could hear his father’s footsteps rushing towards his room, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Oh, hi there, Spider man. Anything you wanna share with the class?” Tony’s tone was casual, but the younger man knew better .

“Dad, I-”

“You know?” Tony interrupted “Last time I checked my son wasn’t lying about what he was doing-”

“Please, let me explain, I-” Peter turned to face his dad.

“No! You lost-” But he went pale as soon as he saw the state his son was in. “Peter, lay down”

“It’s not a big deal. It’ll be healed by tomorrow-”

“Lay down. Now”

Knowing better that to go against his father, Peter did as he was told.

Tony went to grab the first aid kit form the kid’s bathroom and took out a package of burn moist pads.

.

He sitted down next to the teen and started putting them on, hoping they could cover the wound completely. He was surprised to see that Peter was right; it was healing already. How? he had yet to find out. 

Even though the billionaire remained calm, his hands were shaking, he probably was livid

After finishing his task, Tony went ahead.

“What were you thinking?” he started “Not only you have been lying to me all this time, but went ahead to hack F.R.I.D.A.Y., just so you could play hero and risk your security and other’s! Not to mention, that you apparently also hid the fact that you are no longer a “common” human anymore, which could be extremely dangerous for you! So, I’m only giving you one last chance, Peter. Explain”

So he did.

It turns out, when his son’s class went on a field trip to Oscorp. He thought it would be a good idea to sneak out during lunch, because he wanted to see if he could catch up with Harry Osborn (they hadn’t seen each other as much since Pete got adopted), but he got lost and ended up in a room filled with spiders and one of them bit him. Kept it a secret because “he didn’t want to make it a big deal” even thought he was remarkably sick afterwards and woke up “like this”

He was still trying to process what was happening to him while walking home, when he noticed a burglar attacking some guy and it all went on from there.

“Dad, he had a knife. He could’ve injured the other guy horribly. I had to do something, ok? I can do something, I can help make a difference!”

“I don’t even know where to start… Peter, the bite could’ve been deadly, and we still dont know how it really affected you... Besides, do you know that this line of work has in store for you?! You know almost as well as me is not all honey and roses! You don’t want that for your life!” Tony couldn't help to raise his voice gradually

“I know! But what am I supposed to do? Just let the bad things happen knowing that I can’t do something to change that?!”

“You shouldn’t see things that way-”

“You can’t say things like that to me and you know that!” Peter interrupted. “You know how many children are orphans just because no one was there on time? It could literally mean the world for a ton people in a dangerous situation to have someone helping them out of it, and not just them but their entire families as well! And, believe me, I’m not trying to play god here, is just that Ii know how much I would had appreciated it if someone else was there help when my aunt and uncle were killed!” his voice broke in the last sentence and he could barely control the tears, but it was important.

Tony was speechless. 

Is not that they don’t talk about Peter’s family at all. In fact, when the kid was still grieving, it was the one of the only things he could actually talk about… or cry about. Nevertheless, as time kept passing, things got better and Peter began to speak and smile more, and still from time to time talk about fond memories and curious things about Ben and May Parker, even sometimes Richard and Mary.

He couldn’t believe that thought hadn’t even crossed his mind when it came to the vigilantes activities from his boy’s perspective.

Seeing the shock in his father’s face, Peter to amend.

“Is not that I’m not happy here! I love you very much and I’m super grateful have met you and about how things turned out, really! Is… is just that _I know_.”

“I get it, kid. No hard feelings.” Tony whispered with all the truth he was able to muster, while he ran his hand through his kid’s hair and leaned to kiss his forehead.

They stayed in silence for what seem to be hours, but was probably a couple minutes.

“I don’t want you to end up as mess up as me, kid.” Tony said “I want you to be happy and love a plain and secure live!” Peter went to interrupt but Tony held his hind up. “But I know you won’t have peace without this. So we’re doing this together, okay?”

Peter’s eyes lighted up.

“Yeah, what do you suggest?”

“Well, first of all. You’re grounded- Nope, it’s undisputed. You lied and sneaked out for a long time, mister. That has consequences.”

“Ok...!” Tony grimaced.

“We are getting Dr. Cho to have you tested and can be prepared to anything you may need” Tony continued. “You’ll have a curfew form now on and we’ll be in touch through the entirety of the day.”

“That reminds me, you are not leaving the house in those pajamas! We’ll work in something more-!”

This carried on for a couple of hours.

They still had a lot of things to figure out as time went passed.

But it’d be alright, they had each other after all. 

  
  



End file.
